1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a glass-type portable device, and particularly, to a glass-type portable device capable of effectively displaying information without blocking a user's view, and a method of searching an information projecting side thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. The examples of the various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a photo or video capture function through a camera, a voice storage function, a music file reproduction function through a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile terminals may include an additional function capable of implementing games, and some other mobile terminal may be implemented as a multimedia player. Moreover, recent mobile terminals receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow the user to view video or television programs.
Furthermore, the efforts for supporting and enhancing the functions of the mobile terminal have been carried out. The foregoing efforts may include adding and improving software or hardware as well as changing and improving structural elements constituting a mobile terminal.
A glass-type portable device is a mobile terminal or a glass-type smart phone, which is a head up displayer worn on the head like glasses.
The glass-type portable device has a camera function, a video function and a microphone function, the functions implemented through a small and semi-transparent screen such as a glass lens in front of the eyes. The glass-type portable device also has a Wi-Fi function and a Bluetooth function, so that it can interwork and can be compatible with a smart phone or other types of communication devices. The glass-type portable device is a wearable smart device rather than a simple video player.
The glass-type portable device can capture moving images or still images with a user's view. A display function of the glass-type portable device is a function to display information as if a user views a monitor which is in front of the user by a predetermined distance. Therefore, a user can check e-mails in front of the eyes, and can download various types of applications, through the glass-type portable device.
However, such glass-type portable device still has a lot of problems to be solved, even if the operation and interworking technology thereof have been already disclosed. Especially, in the glass-type portable device, a user interface (UI) region should be displayed on a position not to block a user's view, due to a limitation of a display size.
If a UI region is displayed on a display unit in a fixed manner, a user may not be able to see the front side clearly while viewing the UI region. This may cause safety problems and may lower the user's cognition on the surroundings.